


Sister

by silentdescant



Series: Promptember [17]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Closeted Character, F/M, High School, M/M, Pre-Slash, SePTXCC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Scott has a question for Mitch.





	Sister

“Are you and Kirstie really over? Like, for real? For sure?” Scott asks hesitantly.

“Yeah, for sure,” Mitch replies. He’s finally given up on girls altogether, and hopefully Scott knows that.

“I was just, maybe… wondering…”

Mitch holds his breath. Scott’s cheeks are stained pink and he won’t meet Mitch’s eyes, which isn’t like him at all. Now that he and Kirstie are broken up, now that Mitch is single and into guys for sure… Maybe…

“Would it be awkward for you if I asked her out?”

Oh. Of course. This isn’t about Mitch at all.

“I was just kind of interested, and I think she is too, but if it would be weird for you—”

“It wouldn’t be weird,” Mitch assures him quickly. “She’s like a sister to me.”

“You wouldn’t be jealous or anything?”

Not of Scott. Maybe of Kirstie. “It’s fine, I promise. You should ask her out, I think she’d like that. I think she likes you, I mean.”

“You think?”

“Yeah,” Mitch says, nodding. “What’s not to like?”

 

 _fin_.


End file.
